the end an epilogue to a hero
by animatwin
Summary: i did this because the other guy who started it wouldn't finish it if you wanna see more review this is what happened after cole died in young infamy


**I just wanted this to be on the board because I like happy endings so tell me your thoughts**

**Zeke's POV**

As soon as I got a boat I headed for new Marias when I got there I could see my brother setting off some other ray sphere against the beast I guess he needed another amp up gut then it was like he and the beast just died. But then I remembered what agent kuo had told us about Dr. Wolfe

I remembered about the ray sphere and the explosions and the plague. Then I used the one thing Cole got me to do I climbed and I free ran all of the way to him. When I got close enough I used a pole to slide down to him. "Brother!" I yelled then as I was getting close to him some hot chick in a green arrow getup stopped me.

"Don't even try to say that just to get close to him" she yelled while crying.

I just ran around her yelling "Cole brother"

Then she ran and was about to hit me with her compound bow when Cole looked at me and said "zeke . . . I missed u missed the latest adventure."

"Ha-ha and I had some great ideas too". I said with a tear dropping and archer girl stopping and kneeling next to me

"I won" he said "bye" he said with his last breath I cried n hugged him. He was my only real family then the archer girl looked at me and asked who I was to him.

I got mad with at her and yelled "he was my brother" in an angry tone. Then she said "I am sorry" then 5 others got here some kid with super speed, then some kid on a giant water ball. Then some kid flew here and a green chick floated next to me. Then some kid came in on a grappling hook and archer girl had them all stand down.

- - - - Time skip - - - -

We all gathered around. I had met young justice yesterday and they all knew my story. The long bout with the ray sphere the betrayal the forgiveness and the agent. I we wanted to say goodbye to Cole by ourselves but him being an international hero made that hard.

Then when we each went up to the podium we each had a special thanks for him Megan said he had taught her a lot about earth and stopped her from the alcohol.

Robin or dick said he was the greatest hero ever even better then his mentor and dedicated his three greatest inventions to Cole.

Aqua lad / Kaldur did a spell to put some special flowers on the boat then said aqua man had dedicated the newest wing of the science building to the hero Cole McGrath

Superboy / conner said something about him being the greatest thing on the team and how he had been even better then his dad (superman)

KF couldn't even get up there he was so hurt he was mean to him but he couldn't handle it so he just cried back to his seat

Then Artemis got up there and I understood. You see before he left Cole told me that there was someone new in his life. He had fallen in love with her and she reciprocated. He was just protecting those he loved from those who killed. The same thing he always did just like what he did in high school hell school all the way I'd be stupid and he'd save my ass. Then she had his heart. I knew I had to treat her right. And after seeing her I knew she was sportsmaster's daughter. So I was going to help her on that.

When I got up there I had one thing to say "I hear you all talk about conduits and humans like they're completely different. But that's bullshit" I said bitterly "because no one here has more humanity than Cole McGrath did." I said noticing there was going to be a big storm I didn't want the rain to set Cole ablaze so I cut it short and ended with "and all of you who said that he was the demon of empire. You're all sad for the hero now aren't you but fuck you"

Then I went over to the boat he was on. I closed the casket after we all looked inside one more time. Then I kicked it out to sea. As we watched and mourned I watched as it was hit by a bolt of lightning and Cole jumped out. We all yelled for him and he yelled "yeah that's nice but can someone save me" then I took out my latest experimental invention and loaded it into my gun and shot him.

Being the great shot I was it hit him and the overcharge bullet hit him and he flew back to us. He looked at me and said "what did you do in surprise?" I call it an overcharge bullet it power up conduits to over their potential for 5 minutes." I said proudly "then you're alive" we all yelled and then he said you're right and if I did then maybe more conduits did too?" . . . .


End file.
